The present invention relates to storage systems and more particularly to a Christmas decoration organizer for storing Christmas decorations such as tree ornaments, lights, garlands etc. between uses that includes a bottom box assembly, a number of stackable box assemblies and a top box assembly; the bottom box assembly including a bottom box structure defining a bottom box cavity having sidewalls provided with a number of parallel divider retaining channels, a number of bottom box cavity divider members that connect with the divider retaining channels and intersect each other when installed within the bottom box cavity to form a number of separated compartments for storing decorations, a bottom edge of each of two opposed sidewalls having a continuous box connecting hinge provide along the length thereof that is connected to a substantially rigid planar side flap having a rigid top flap hingedly connected to a side thereof opposite the box connecting hinge, each top flap being of a width equal to half the width of bottom box structure and including a fastener assembly for connecting with the fastener assembly of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position, each top flap further including a handle member that is positioned directly adjacent to the handle member of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position; each of the stackable box assemblies including a tray structure defining a storage compartment having sidewalls having a number of parallel divider retaining structures, a number of mating feet extending from a bottom surface thereof sized and positioned to seat against the interior top edge of a box assembly positioned below it, and a number of user moveable divider members wherein some of the divider members provided include opposed side indentations for allowing a string of Christmas lights or a garland to be wound therearound prior to inserting the ends of the divider member into two opposed parallel divider retaining structures; a lid member securable over the top of an uppermost stackable box assembly; the stackable box assemblies being stackable atop each other and the bottom box structure to a height equal to the height of the two rigid side flaps.
Decorating for Christmas can be both an enjoyable and a frustrating experience. The experience can be frustrating because the Christmas decorations can become lost, broken, tangled or the like making decorating more work then is necessary. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a Christmas decoration organizer that could provide a number of storage trays and boxes that could be configured by the user to accommodate the user""s specific decorations and which could then be stacked one atop the other and secured by a securing mechanism with a handle to allow for easy transporting and storage of the decorations.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a Christmas deoration organizer that includes a bottom box assembly, a number of stackable box assemblies and a top box assembly; the bottom box assembly including a bottom box structure defining a bottom box cavity having sidewalls provided with a number of parallel divider retaining channels, a number of bottom box cavity divider members that connect with the divider retaining channels and intersect each other when installed within the bottom box cavity to form a number of separated compartments for storing decorations, a bottom edge of each of two opposed sidewalls having a continuous box connecting hinge provide along the length thereof that is connected to a substantially rigid planar side flap having a rigid top flap hingedly connected to a side thereof opposite the box connecting hinge, each top flap being of a width equal to half the width of bottom box structure and including a fastener assembly for connecting with the fastener assembly of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position, each top flap further including a handle member that is positioned directly adjacent to the handle member of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position; each of the stackable box assemblies including a tray structure defining a storage compartment having sidewalls having a number of parallel divider retaining structures, a number of mating feet extending from a bottom surface thereof sized and positioned to seat against the interior top edge of a box assembly positioned below it, and a number of user moveable divider members wherein some of the divider members provided include opposed side indentations for allowing a string of Christmas lights or a garland to be wound therearound prior to inserting the ends of the divider member into two opposed parallel divider retaining structures; a lid member securable over the top of an uppermost stackable box assembly; the stackable box assemblies being stackable atop each other and the bottom box structure to a height equal to the height of the two rigid side flaps.
Accordingly, a Christmas decoration organizer is provided. The Christmas decoration organizer includes a bottom box assembly, a number of stackable box assemblies and a top box assembly; the bottom box assembly including a bottom box structure defining a bottom box cavity having sidewalls provided with a number of parallel divider retaining channels, a number of bottom box cavity divider members that connect with the divider retaining channels and intersect each other when installed within the bottom box cavity to form a number of separated compartments for storing decorations, a bottom edge of each of two opposed sidewalls having a continuous box connecting hinge provide along the length thereof that is connected to a substantially rigid planar side flap having a rigid top flap hingedly connected to a side thereof opposite the box connecting hinge, each top flap being of a width equal to half the width of bottom box structure and including a fastener assembly for connecting with the fastener assembly of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position, each top flap further including a handle member that is positioned directly adjacent to the handle member of the other top flap when the two top flaps are folded down into the closed position; each of the stackable box assemblies including a tray structure defining a storage compartment having sidewalls having a number of parallel divider retaining structures, a number of mating feet extending from a bottom surface thereof sized and positioned to seat against the interior top edge of a box assembly positioned below it, and a number of user moveable divider members wherein some of the divider members provided include opposed side indentations for allowing a string of Christmas lights or a garland to be wound therearound prior to inserting the ends of the divider member into two opposed parallel divider retaining structures; a lid member securable over the top of an uppermost stackable box assembly; the stackable box assemblies being stackable atop each other and the bottom box structure to a height equal to the height of the two rigid side flaps.